


Polyseme

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lol Axl I'm so sorry, Other, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Definition: A word with multiple different meaningsA spar with Sol leads the ninjas to get the wrong impression about Axl's relationships.





	Polyseme

**Author's Note:**

> Mild crack ahead! Also they/them pronouns for Baiken.

“Heh, are you even trying?” 

The question somehow manages to rise over the crackles of fire and the clanging of metal. For a brief moment, Axl managed to yank hard enough on his sickles to pull the blunt sword from Sol’s grip. The bounty hunter immediately compensated by shooting out a wall of flames, using the cover to swipe his sword back up. It was an impressive technique, Axl would admit, but he kept his cheeky smile as he threw another sickle.

“Sure you aren’t tired yet?”

“Shut up, you noisy prick.” Sol parried the strike easily, lunging towards his opponent and swiping.

Axl managed to hop back, tossing another attack. “Why? I’m just trying to make it last a little longer!”

Sol smirked, using the flat section of his blade to push Axl back. “That desperate to not lose as quickly?”

“Oi, danna, that was hurtful.” The Brit jumped right over a low sweep, still smiling playfully. “Just trying to keep the audience entertained!”

“Just kill him already.” Baiken called out from their place on the field’s edge. “Neither of you are trying.”

“It’s just a spar, Baiken.” Anji Mito shook his head. “Not a deathmatch.”

“Yeah, Baiken- _oneesan!_ Just a spar!” Chipp parroted, bouncing slightly in place. “I’ve gotta know how to fight against a lot of different styles, so this is super important!”

“Hear that, danna?” Axl asked, as he sidestepped a flaming fist. “Super important! Let’s make it good!”

“Says the one who just keeps dodging.” Sol growled in reply, lashing out a kick. “I’m doing all the goddamn work here.”

“Aww, but I thoughts you were proud of your...what did you call it? ‘Direct style?’ ‘Just keep punching until you hit something?’”

The swordsman let out a snarl. Instinctively, Axl threw up his sickles in defense, but Sol drove his sword into the ground, crossing his arms with a scowl.

“I’m not gonna waste my time with an idiot who isn’t even gonna take this seriously. I need a real challenge.” He pulled his blade out and turned to leave. “I’m getting out of here.”

“Haha! Bye, danna!” He smirked coquettishly at Sol’s receding figure. “We on for next week, then?”

He laughed at his own joke, but it faded out awkwardly as he realized that his spectators were watching him with either confusion, embarrassment, or both.

“Anji?” Axl wandered over to the field’s edge. “You guys okay?”

“Erm…” Anji glanced at him, looking unexpectedly flustered. “...Danna?”

Axl tilted his head. “Well, yeah! I mean, we’ve known each other for a while, just kinda used to it? Doesn’t feel right just callin’ him ‘Sol.’”

“A-ah...I see.”

“Didn’t know you two lived together.” Baiken said, with their usual drawl as they took a puff from their pipe. “Congrats, I guess. Seems kinda archaic if you’re roommates, but whatever, you’re both grown-ass men, you do whatever the heck you want.”

“Yeah, I...wait, roommates?” Axl raised his hands. “Hold up, what are you even-”

“Baiken, please!” Anji chided them, shaking his head with a smile. “Why must you be so hostile? I, for one, I am very happy for you, Axl!”

“Uh...thanks?” The Brit offered an awkward, forced grin. “I mean, the guy’s a bounty hunter, not like he stays in one place much, anyway-”

“Ah! Even more beautiful!” An awestruck shine glimmered in the dancer’s eyes. “The love between you two is so strong that it’s transcended his occupation and the distance between you! To be frank, I’m rather jealous of that level of devotion. Badguy-san must truly have a heart of gold underneath that rough exterior! I wouldn’t have guessed you two were that close! You don’t have a ring, is it more of an informal arrangement?”

Axl had gone a bit pale as Anji spoke, trying to process the words being spoken to him. “I-I...you think that we’re…t-that me ‘n Sol are…” He gestured wildly, trying to convey his meaning, to little success.

“Huh?” Anji tilted his head. “Are you...oh. _Ohh._ ” He suddenly went bright pink, which Axl immediately regarded as a bad sign. “I-I didn’t realize…”

“What?"

“Uhm, Axl?” Chipp had gone a similar shade of pink. “How much exactly are you getting from this deal? I mean, he’s a bounty hunter, so I guess he’s gotta be loaded, but-”

_“What?”_

“Chipp!” Anji smacked the man over the head. “Ahh, what I think he’s trying to say is…”

“Figured you were a man-whore.” Baiken cut him off. “But seriously, you’re Badguy’s side bitch? Gotta admit that’s impressive. Didn’t know he had enough of a heart to find a partner, let alone another one to cheat with. I’m with Chipp, how much you getting from him?”

_**“What??”** _

“Baiken!” Anji shouted, looking horrified at his companions. “Have some decency!”

“What?” They shrugged innocently. “If he’s gonna announce it in the middle of public, he should be ready to answer questions. How much money you get from him, Low? You look like a shitty lay, so I doubt it’s much….unless he’s really that desperate.”

“Wait, wait, so if Axl’s the side, who’s the main? Kiske?”

“Bet it’s Kiske. You see how the two of them act?”

“Baiken! I thought you were better than to stoop to gossip! And Chipp, I thought you were more honorable than this!”

While the three of them continued to squabble, Axl lay down on the grass and curled up. As of the present, he was regretting many of his life choices, most prominently of them that he had bothered to wake up that morning in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible meanings of 'Danna'  
> -A title for someone of high status (what it's presumably meant to be canonically, translated as 'boss' 'sir' or 'chief')  
> -Master of house  
> -Informal term for one's husband  
> -'Patron of a mistress/geisha' or in layman's terms, a sugar daddy
> 
> I'm sorry, the multiple meanings were way to hilarious for me and I had to do this. Nana made a point about how, knowing Axl, he'd probably do that intentionally, but I thought it would be funnier if he had no idea what he was doing.


End file.
